<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intruding Roses and Dragons by WwolfJ_Wol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915903">Intruding Roses and Dragons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WwolfJ_Wol/pseuds/WwolfJ_Wol'>WwolfJ_Wol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kingdoms and Savas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Again, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dragon!Yang, F/F, Inspired by Art, Kingdoms and Savas (The Series), RougeKnight!Ruby, lieutenant!Weiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WwolfJ_Wol/pseuds/WwolfJ_Wol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss was assigned to a mission by her commanding officer. She and her squad were to journey to Mantle and assist the peasants' work by capturing/killing the duo that call themselves, Enabler.</p><p>They were successful to at least run them off, but that doesn't stop Weiss as she rode Myrtenaster to the fleeting duo. She stops one and that was enough to change her perspective towards the King's decisions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kingdoms and Savas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intruding Roses and Dragons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/667321">Commission of Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee (RWBY, Summer Rose Court) in the pose from Fate/stay night where Emiya first summons Saber.</a> by https://xumbra.tumblr.com/.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eep! Like I said, I was writing this when I reblogged the pic. Shoutout to the creators that made the art!:</p><p>https://xumbra.tumblr.com/<br/>https://twitter.com/StickyPot8o</p><p>Anyways, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atlas' cold winter air prickled the ends of Weiss' nose and finger tips as she and her squad rode the tundra. The snow below them crunched as their horses galloped faster and faster, with their destination growing nearer and nearer. She glanced over her shoulder for what felt like the hundredth time, checking if there were anyone suspicious following them or some of those shadow creatures that kill all living thing they land their burning red eyes on. Once satisfied, she huffed, a small cloud formed in front of her.</p><p>She gave her white horse a small and affectionate pat on the neck, which was highly appreciated. Myrtenaster gave her snort and she couldn't help the smile tugged her lips. She felt her horse run faster by the small pat, placing more distance between her and her squad.</p><p>It didn't take long, and before they knew it, Mantle's silhouette was already visible. Only a few minutes and they could help out.</p><p>Winter Schnee, her sister or rather, her commanding officer, assigned her squad to a mission. A mission that only S-tiered knights were allowed to take. Though reluctant, Weiss could never say no to her sister, even if it meant the mission was somehow a death sentence. She picked the higher ranks inside her squad and a few rookies she had seen that knows how to handle themselves in the middle of a crisis, just for the sake of trying to lessen having more deaths landing on her hands. This mission was one of those Weiss knows was private and only to be shared by the High Council.</p><p>All throughout Remnant, news of a traveling duo had sprung up because of the countless times they raided one of the most important sectors of the state. They call themselves, Enabler. They rode with three horses that can gallop just as fast as the legendary Gambol Shroud. The duo caused mischief at the lands they passed by. At first, it was only in Vale, fighting off the high ranking knights and forcing them to retire their jobs with several fractured bones and severe burns. There were also riots of 'freedom' and how the knight ranking algorithm was a fluke. One of the criminals was rumoured to be a dragon, thus explaining the severe burns and the other one was rumoured to be as fast as the winds leaving trails of rose petals in her wake. This was going to be a pain in the ass mission.</p><p>She tugged Myrtenaster's reins and the horse slowed down just enough for her to match pace with Fetch. She gave Marrow a quick glance and simple wave of her four fingers. The faunus was quick to follow silent orders, he and his horse started galloping ahead to warn the citizens to what will happen next. Automatically, Myrtenaster paced with Talaria and Respite. She gave the silver and green haired riders the same signal, urging them to follow Marrow. With a quick nod, they were already speeding up to Fetch's pace. Weiss looks over her shoulder and signals for the rest of her squad to follow her and fasten their pace.</p><p>To the mines they go...</p><p>-</p><p>Weiss huffed as she jumped down of her horse. Myrtenaster led the other riderless horses to safety.</p><p>Weiss turned around and saw smoke draw out of the cave. That was not a good sign, the ice inside will melt if this continues, it will trap the miners and also trap the criminals if they were still inside. That could result to many injuries and many more donations and charities when the whole kingdom was already suffering and rationing their left over food for that winter. She sighed and rolled up her sleeve, her right arm started to form frost bites.</p><p>"That isn't a good sign." A familiar voice said, that was followed by a crunch of snow and the galloping of hooves. She glanced to the side to see Henry, Ivori and a few other rookies standing beside her, readying their own talents and weapons. Henry smirks her way, how Weiss wished she could wipe it off with her ice. He sends her a flirtatious wink, "Let's see what you can do, Ice Queen."</p><p>Weiss rolls her eyes at the comment, and the whole act itself. The frost bites from her arm transferred and focused on her palm, with a blink, the frozen hand held an ice rapier. Her weapon of choice. She gave a cold stare to those who awed at her talent. They all looked away from her arm and stared nervously at the smoking cave. Satisfied by her power, she signaled them to follow.</p><p>In an instant, the smoke had severed their vision, clogging their communication. It felt like all of them were teleported away from each other just by entering this smog. But that didn't stop the lieutenant to give up. Weiss squinted her eyes and saw the flicker of an orange glow at the end of the hall, she looks around and saw nothing but smog blocking her view and hearing. She groaned and rolled her shoulders, this was going to be one heck of a challenge.</p><p>With each step she took, the ice-like dirt beneath her crumbled. The heat was taking a toll, only a few minutes left and this whole mine would clamp down. So it led her to reinforce the ice beneath her by the sole of her ice heels.</p><p>Feeling a cold wind bursts out of the end of the cave, she scowled. The rumoured Rose Bullet. "Icicles..." She cursed under her breath, before she hunched down and rid of her heels and started sliding fast towards the direction of the gust. Her body swaying low from left to right, further pacing her speed. This was bad. If the rumoured bullet was here then that means the enemy is about to fall back.</p><p>Her eyes widen a little when she saw a Shadow Ursa towering over a few of her rookies. Weiss groaned, she had no choice but to stop this before anyone receives injuries. Her eyes scanned the surroundings, the Ursa was alone, she took note of the orange glow which was located on the other side of the room. Her gaze scanned her three comrades, two were unconscious and injured badly while one was defending them with a bleeding head. She recognised the person defending them was the same person that impressed her of his medical skills.</p><p>Ice crept up her chin as she readied her rapier. She lowered herself to the ground and waited. With just a blink of an eye, the Ursa was cut in half, black dust following it's wake. She huffed as she slid to a stop and dissipating her rapier.</p><p>"Commander!" The rookie called out. He was already at the side of the other two, holding them protectively for any kind of danger next. She gave him a stern look, silently ordering him to give her a report. "The three of us were following you and before we knew it you were all gone. We tried finding you but we found a Shadow instead." His hands glowed green as he starts to heal his comrades. The wounds quickly closing up, relieving Weiss of the duties to pay for their medical bills.</p><p>Weiss tossed them a pouch full of herbs, "Signal all the other rookies and meet up at this spot." She gazed the glow cautiously, expecting someone to jump out of the tunnel. "It looks like one of them knows how to control the Shadows..." The knight crossed his fist across his chest as a salute. She nodded and started gliding towards the orange tunnel. A meter away from the three she heard a blow horn. The blow horn of surrender and/or retreat for the rookies. She checked that out of the long list she worried about.</p><p>The glow grew brighter and hotter the closer she glides. The ice she formed beneath her feet became harder to summon at the growing heat, melting for just a few seconds making her double the creation of her frost.</p><p>Growls and roars started echoing through the halls and from the corner of her eyes, she saw the wall of ice crack at the vibrations. She needed to hurry if she wanted to save anybody inside this crisis. Without thinking, she grunted and jumped at the wide and deep ravine. Her heart raised when she only saw darkness below her, and she had a few feet away before she landed, she wasn't going to make it of she doesn't think of a plan now.</p><p>Luckily, she was at the top of her academy when it comes to thinking in heated moments. She cupped both her hands on her mouth and let out a breath. The ledge on the other side began to froze up and she held her hand out and made a gesture to pull. A bridge formed for her and she landed on her back with a grunt. That probably wasn't one of the beautiful plans but it was efficient. She was up to her feet once her breath was even and ran up the ice bridge. The slope started to form staircases with each step she took.</p><p>Golden flame greeted her once she arrived at the Main Crossing, forcing her to take shield behind a pillar.</p><p>A girl stood in the middle. Her hair burning gold heating the whole room and burning the nearby wooden frames, thus the result of the smoke and her eyes were seething blood red, the intent to kill was buried deep but it wasn't quite as strong as a Shadow's. She carried two unconscious men in both hands, Weiss recognised them as the managers of the mines that were constantly complaining about how lazy their workers were, not that it was their fault he hired such lazy workers. She carried them by the collar of their tunics, blood dripping down their sides. They were hung limp like rag dolls. Only when she was done processing the situation of the managers did she realise that the girl was making speech.</p><p>"-families! They made you all suffer! They forced you to work harder, because from their eyes they see you as peasants, lazy pigs!" She yelled, there were murmurs of agreements in the crowd of faunus and human, that made Weiss raise an eyebrow to what she was shouting about. "So tell me... does these two treat you like an equal? Or a stepping stone?"</p><p>She was met with silence. Seconds passed and the flames of her hair dissipated, her eyes melted into a soft lilac and the temperature of the room grew colder the longer the silence grew. Was this mysterious girl a dragon of some sort? Was it her talent that made her ignite?</p><p>A rabbit faunus took a step forward, fist across his chest and tears streaming down his cheeks. He was saluting at the girl... "Golden Dragon..." He was beaten up badly. A black eye clearly visible and his face was smudged with his own blood. He let his tears fall as he stared bravely at the girl, "I was about to die from starvation and wounds when you and your sister came and gave us food and comfort and medical treatment..." He kneeled in front of her, "You hold my life and I give you my thanks..."</p><p>It was like a chain reaction. Before Weiss knew it, everyone in the cave was kneeling and thanking the girl, offering their lives for the girl. This was beyond everything Weiss had seen or had been taught.</p><p>The girl dropped the men in her arms and sheepishly started rubbing her neck, a blush clearly spread on her face. "Hehe... Anyway, me and my sister will have to go." She walked to the faunus who first kneeled before her and held his shoulders. She helped him to his feet and brushed off the dirt in his tunic. The girl reached for something in her pocket and gave the man a pouch, "We want you all to remember that you are all people. You all have the right to defend yourselves, to speak out for the way you all are treated. Here, this can help with your injuries, we made sure it's enough for all of you."</p><p>There were excited murmurs and the man was being surrounded by most of the other employees. A green drake came out from one of the girl's pouch and crawled on the man's shoulder, wrapping around his neck like a scarf then started glowing. The bruises healed in an instant. The drake jumped from him to another injured person.</p><p>"I'm sorry for those who got injured because of my abrupt entrance, you probably know what that drake can do. I gotta go! If there are any trouble, just let the drake fly free and Enabler will be at your service." The blonde bowed, and before they all knew it, she was carried by the wind, rose petals slowly falling on the ice.</p><p>Weiss groaned. "Oh, icicles..." They got away.</p><p>She ran to the direction where the two were last seen and stomped her feet, summoning an ice platform that brought her to the skylight exit. She whistled loudly and hooves followed distantly behind her. She squinted and saw three figures riding in the distance. They were growing smaller and smaller.</p><p>Weiss wielded her ice to grow and follow them, a small effort that she was trying to catch up. A white horse matched her pace evenly and Weiss gave Myrtenaster a small smile before she jumped off her platform and landed on Myrtenaster's tack, swiftly taking the reins and ushered the horse to run faster.</p><p>She was able to catch up quickly. At a reasonable distance, she was able to see blonde and black hair flowing with the wind.</p><p>Weiss brought her hand to her side, the frostbites on her palm turned to a dagger. With accuracy, she threw her dagger at the duo effectively catching their attention. One looked over her shoulder, the blonde from the cave. She saw the lilac eyes roll fondly, like this was something that happens so often. The blonde waved her hand at her sister.</p><p>Weiss turned to her sister to find that the horse was riderless. Myrtenaster stood in two hooves, stopping in her path with a loud neigh.</p><p>"Woah! Woah! Easy! You're alright..." Weiss tells, calmly drawing slow circles under one of her horses ears. The horse started to calm down and she smiled at it, gratefully before giving it a pat. "What's got you so riled up...?" She looked up and saw that the blonde was already miles away, Myrtenaster can't run that far. She sighed and tugged the horse to a walk turning around and regrouping with her squad. That's when she saw it.</p><p>A girl stood in her path. Her bright red hood stood out in the snow and grey. The sound of fabric dancing with the wind echoed, even her horse had stopped it's nickering and silenced at the presence of this mysterious figure. Her silver eyes seemed to glow underneath her hooded face, the shadow ineffective with it's color. She had a blank stare that can easily level Weiss' cold gaze, that says a lot if they knew who Weiss Schnee truly was. The most intimidating part of this was the constant movement of rose petals that surrounded her.</p><p>Weiss knew exactly who she was. Encasing her arm with ice she reached it out to her as a threat, "What are you doing here in the Kingdom of Atlas." She stated, trying to at least gain some control over the blank stare, to no avail.</p><p>Silence met her ears and she waited patiently.</p><p>Her hand twitched when the hooded girl tilted her head slightly to the side as she narrowed her eyes at Weiss. She almost looked like the scene Weiss' father always replayed whenever they were out training for environmental changes in Mistral. A rabbit staring at a vicious bear that was ready to eat her in a moment's notice. That caught Weiss off guard, knowing what the ending was going to be like, she knew it'll be a gruesome one.</p><p>The thought of killing the girl in front of her came to her mind and her heart gave her a small tug that she hadn't felt in a while. Her eyes widen slightly when she saw a flash of sympathy roll in the girl's silver eyes. Was she reading her mind? That wasn't possible, the only people Weiss knows that can read people's minds were the Savas. But the Savas had been deemed extinct since the great war of Remnant.</p><p>A smile. Weiss' arm had slid back to her side when she saw the smile. A heart warming smile that she wasn't used to seeing in anyone she knows, especially from a stranger. She was known as the cold daughter of the King's General, she was expected to be cold and she was expected to have hatred glances by the townsfolk. The sight of a stranger smiling at her warmly almost felt like a dream. But this wasn't a dream. This was reality.</p><p>She shook her head slightly and gave the girl a glare. She saw the flinch. They didn't expect to be met with a glare. Then she just smiled, unfazed of the glare.</p><p>"It's been a long time since we've last meet, Weiss!" Weiss jumped at the cheery voice that seemed to echo in her mind. She looked around frantically, the ice on her arm melting as fear slowly sides with her senses. That felt <em>really</em> weird. "Weiss..?" The cheery voice turned soft and worried. Her head looked back at the woman and saw a look of worry plastered on her face.</p><p>Weiss scrunched in confusion.</p><p>"Hey... are you alright?" The voice echoed in her head again and the girl took a cautious step forward, one hand reaching out as if she was trying to give Weiss comfort at that far.</p><p>The lieutenant shook her head and glared at her for making her feel emotions and got her stuck between frustration and confusion. She squared her shoulders and straightened her posture as she summoned her infamous ice rapier and she pointed it towards the girl. She saw her flinch and her hand slid back to the protection of her cloak. "One step closer and I wouldn't hesitate to throw shards your way." She threatened, she herself taking a step back. But she didn't really feel like she was gaining distance. She felt being cornered by her own horse and this girl, which wasn't a good sign.</p><p>Who would've thought her own horse was trying to let her stay with this girl?</p><p>She shifted in her spot, looking like a small child being caught eating cookies for breakfast. She met with Weiss' eyes shyly, "Did I do something wrong?" The voice came again, this time more guilty and ashamed than earlier. Weiss' hand faltered for a split second at the sight of that vulnerability the girl showed. "I-I'm sorry fo what I did... but isn't this what you wanted?"</p><p>Weiss' confusion only grew, together with her frustration, "What I wanted? What are you talking about, I don't even know who you are. I'm not even sure if I am talking to you because I haven't seen your mouth open in the slightest." She said, her free hand travelling behind her. When she felt the reins of her horse she softly tugged them and she received a soft snort.</p><p>There was shock and sadness in the girl's silver eyes, "You mean you don't remember? Y-you mean you don't know who I am? Or-or our promise?" It sounded almost like she was at panic, hyperventilating seems close enough but Weiss couldn't be sure because she could hear it all in her head. "Weiss..."</p><p>"Alright, stop! I don't know who you are or how I'm able to hear you in my head!" She squared her shoulders and she took a step closer, tugging Myrtenaster with her. "You and your partner are under arrest for harassing and infiltrating one of the mines from the Kingdom of Atlas. I am objected to bring you in for you to answer for your crimes. Come in peacefully or I will use force."</p><p>The girl scrunched, "Harassed? Infiltrated? Weiss, what are you talking about? You of all people should know about this, this was <em>your</em> plan." She gestured a hand towards the lieutenant angrily, "We only broke in those companies because that's what you said! <em>You</em> told us about the abusive behaviour of the managers and higher ranks. You told us about the wage they pay for their workers. We didn't <em>harass</em> anyone, we just gave them what they deserved. We even spread hope for those that-" She gestured to the long distanced mine, "-were probably feeling numb because of all the pain they went through."  She narrowed her eyes, "How are you even saying all of this, Weiss?"</p><p>"Call me by my name again. I dare you." She murmured but the girl stood her ground. Seeing that she won't move, Weiss sighs, "You gave me no choice...." She propelled herself by her ice and tackled on the girl. She expected her to dodge or use her rose petals to parry, like what the stories had said. Instead, her arm collided with the girl's chest. They both fell on the ground with a loud thud. Weiss looks down and saw the determination behind her eyes.</p><p>The silver eyes were so full of shock when they held eye contact, "White eyes..." The girl murmured, for the first time Weiss finally heard her voice and it was the same voice as the one in her head. The girl trembled under Weiss' grip the longer she stared at Weiss' eyes, "No..." She said, her eyes glassed and she started squirming. "No! No! No!" She protested, the rose petals around them fluttered and tears started streaming down her face, "They did this to you! You're scar is missing! You're eyes are white!" A ragged sob escaped her lips and Weiss loosened her grip on her arms. The girl took this to her advantage and made them both sit up, wrapping her arms around Weiss' waist and burrowed her face on Weiss' shoulder, "We were too late..." She gripped the tunic under Weiss' armor tightly, "I'm so sorry..."</p><p>Before Weiss knew it, she was met with wind.</p><p>The girl disappeared in front of her and she looked down to see a pile of rose petals surrounding her. She watched as a few more petals fell on the white snow to see words slowly from in front of her. It was in a language Weiss didn't have the knowledge of learning, but she could definitely read what it written.</p><p>
  <em>'Adoration...'</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>